Little Banshee
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: Kim has just started dating Bonnie, but after she finds out shes pregnant with the genetic daughter of Bonnie and Shego the three of them come together and tray to be a family. Ot3 Contains lesbians, homophobia and an Oc villain. not the best but enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**OK you know the drill, I don't own these characters. Expect for one of them. Also I don't own any Spartans. This is not gonging to be my best work because I wrote it on my Iphone. I hope you enjoy anyway.**

Little banshee

"Look Bonnie I know you're afraid to tell you're family, but I hate hiding like this."  
The brown haired girl sighed. It was almost summer break of there first year of collage the two ladies have been dating for a while. Not many people knew about it.  
"I know honey; it is sweet of you to stay with me. I know you would rather be with someone willing to come out."  
"No way Bonnie, I would never leave you for another woman."  
"Not even Shego?" the blue eyed girl asked.  
"No way, true I have feelings for her but. Shego is a woman for a good time. You are a woman for a lifetime."

Before the conversion could continue it was interrupted by a beeping noise.  
"What's the sitch Wade?" the hero said into the device.  
"Dr. Drakien agin" the fat boy said "looks like he's building a new robot army. These guys look like trouble."  
"Ok Wade Ron and I will be right there." She then turned to Bonnie "I will be back soon love."  
"I know you will but I will worry."

On the way to the evil lair  
Ron "I still don't get it Kp. You're dating Bonnie is one thing. But way is she trying to hide it?"  
Kim replayed "It's because she grew up in a homophobic family and her bothers and sisters are jerks. She's worried they might hurt me."  
"She's trying to protect you?" Ron was stunted  
"Yes she is."

Next thing Kim knew she was waking up in a cage. Dr. D must have knocked her out. Getting out should be no problem.

"Ok Drakrn. I don't get this one. You are letting Kim go after all that trouble you went thru." the green woman was angry.  
"It's all part of the plain Kim thinks she's getting away. The heard part will be to make shire that the escape will be difficult enough so she dos not catch on but easy enough to not fail.

After Shego knew the whole thing she knew that she had to tell Kim as soon possible. 'When I'm done talking to Pumpkin I'm going to put doctor D in the hospital.' The green woman was just in time to catch Kim before she left "Not so fast Kim!" She shouted out. The hero stopped in her tracks.  
"About time you showed up. You are little late to stop me from saving the day. I'm always up for a dance with my favorite partner."  
"You haven't the real one has just started."  
"You're bluffing." the redhead said as she kicked the black haired woman.

Soon a fight started. It's normal for them. Kicks punches banter. A pair of strong fighters doing what they love. Without releasing it Shego started kissing the hero.  
"What was that for?" Kim asked but the hero was gone before the thief could answer. "Come back Kim." the said weakly. 

"Kim are you all right?" Bonnie asked. It was a few weeks after that mission. All was quiet and summer break was tomorrow "you have not been the same for a few days."  
"I think I need to see a doctor." the redhead said weakly.

The brunet was soon in the waiting room with Ron and Dr. Ann Possible Kim was seeing the doctor the three of them were all starting to get restless.  
"What's taking so long" Bonnie said  
"Calm down Bonnie" Ron said "It's probably nothing. "  
"Look who's talking Stoppable."

On that note the Doctor came in he looked worried "The findings don't add up but I have them."

"PREGNANT!" all four of them said at the same time.  
"but I'm a virgin" Kim said "Also a lesbian."  
"You're a what?" Her mother asked  
"A lesbian mom. I date girls. Like Bonnie."  
"It's true. I am her girlfriend"  
"We will talk about this later. Ok how is Kim pregnant?"  
"I don't know" the doc replied "But you can see she has not had sex."  
"Pregnant, lesbian and virgin are not words to describe the same person." the hero said.  
"I hope you don't want to get rid of the baby." Ron said "That's just sick and wrong."  
"Not a chance Ron. I will not let my honey do that. Even if I have to be her dad myself."  
"Thanks Bonnie. That means a lot." the hero said 

As the three of them were leaving they saw that someone waiting for them.  
"Shego what are you doing here?" Kim and Bonnie both asked.  
"You were just finding out. However I already know she's pregnant because I'm the Father of Kim's Baby."

The group went to a near by cafe for what was most likely a long conversion.  
"I tried to tell Princess back at the island. But she vanished on me."  
"I did not think you had good intentions, I thought you were just mad we didn't get to fight me before I saved the day and I got scared when you kissed me."  
"Shego kissed you?" Bonnie said "And it's her baby!"  
"Relax" the green woman said "the baby was not my idea or hers. Dr. D was working on this really sick plan, to get you pregnant. But he's no stranger to a mothers love. He got DNA from me and some other woman at you're school one that was always fighting with you. The idea was to have you either make you go throe the stress of an unplanted pregnancy with a baby you could not love. Or make you do the unthinkable."  
"That's horrible. "Ann said "Too make my Kimmy Cub go do that."  
"That's not all Dr. D was working with ..." Just looking at shego they could tell that it was bad news "Spider!"  
In shock Kim said "Spider I always hoped she was an urban myth."  
"No she's real I saw her."  
"Spider being real is bad news but I don't have any idea what to do about it right now." Kim said.  
"Can we get back to the matter at hand? Did he have a photo or a name of this woman? The other mother of Kim's baby. "Bonnie asked  
"No photo but her name was Bonnie Rottweiler."  
"Thank you for staying in the closet sweetie." Kim said kissing the blue eyed girl on the lips.  
"You're her?" Shego asked  
"Yes, I pretended to hate Kim all throe school. I was so worried Kim would not want me as a girlfriend. Seeing her with Ron at the prom it was too much for me."  
"We shared the last dance. The rest is another story." Kim fished  
"But I was afraid to date her openly and I still am. I have homophobic parents and all ten of my older siblings are just as bad. However if that really is my baby growing Inside of Kim my family can kiss my ..."  
"Not in front of my mother."  
"It's great that you are with my princess. It's going to kill me to not be involved but you two are going to be great moms. I would never take the baby from you or tray to take either one. I was close to my mom all my life and I would love to be part of you're life and hers but seeing you. I know you two belong together."

The green woman got up to leave but she was stopped "Were do you think you're going?" Bonnie asked  
"I have no idea. But I can't stay if I can't be with the baby and Kim."  
"Nobody said you can't Shego. I knew coming into a relationship with Kim that her heart was not just mine to keep. This whole time her heart was to be ours to share."  
"Hold it honey what you're talking about is not legal." Kim said  
"So what if it's not Shego and I love you and you love us."  
"True." Kim and Shego said  
"So let's at least tray it this way. And just like any other relationship if it don't work out we tray to move on."  
"Shego I'm with Bonnie I want to tray this." the red head said surprising everyone else. "Are you ok with this Shego?"  
"It sounds great to me." Shego replied "a lot better then breaking you two up to be with Kim and the little one. But we don't even know if we would be good mothers."  
Ron spoke up "I can arrange a preview of motherhood for you no problem. You three could take care of Hana for a night. It would give me a chance to take my girls out."  
"What?" Shego and Bonnie said at the same time.  
"My baby sister Hana. If you guys can handle her for the night being moms is going to be easy as pie."

~  
"Kim I'm glad you three could do this." Ron said "Remember no sugar and mind her super strength."

"What have we gotten into?" Bonnie asked.  
"So not the drama I watched her before she's not a problem most of the time."

Babysitting was no trouble at all, aside from bath time were Kim got socked. The three of them were taking good care of Hana who was cuddled up in Shego's arms.  
"Would not believe it if I was not seeing it myself." the redhead said "I never seen Shego like this."  
"I don't believe it at all." the brunet said "I think I just fell in love with her two."  
"Bonnie!" Kim said surprised which awakened Haha she started crying.

"Did mean old Kimmy wake you Angle?" the green woman said with a smile "how about a story to help you sleep?"

Just when they thought the seen it all Shego started telling Hana her story in Japanese. All the while brining baby Hana to her crib. The baby was out like a light before the story was over.

"Who are you and what have you done with Shego?" Kim asked  
"How do you speak Japanese?"  
"I know pretty much know how to speak everything. Mom and Dad were world travelers my bothers and me have seen the world several times before the comment made us superheros. " shego answered "As for telling her Little Red Raiding hood in Japanese well that's how I remembered it first."  
"Shego you are wonderful." Bonnie said "Our daughter is going to have three great moms."

Shego was surprised to find lips pressed up two hers. Bonnie's kiss was soft and gentle. Very different from what she expected.  
"I was wondering if you two would fall for each outer." Kim said before she kissed them both.

The three of them ended talking about there daughter for the rest of the night and was was in store for her as well as them. However the conversion was not really serious. They were coming up with names.  
"Kigo?" Kim said "Ok combining the names was an interesting idea but Kigo?"  
"Ok how about Kasy or Shiki?" Bonnie asked  
"I think there cute names. But it should be combinations of you're names if any. How about Bonshe for a name?"

"Pumpkin that's worse then Bonnie's ideas." Shego said with a giggle "Ore little banshee"  
"Shego!" they both said with mock anger  
"She is my daughter she will live up to it."


	2. Chapter 2

**OK you know the drill, I don't own these characters. Expect for one of them. Also I don't own any Spartans. This is not gonging to be my best work because I wrote it on my Iphone. I hope you enjoy anyway.**

After Ron got home he saw them asleep on the sofa. Shego was in the middle with Kim and Bonnie using the green woman as a pillow. Ron smiled at the three of them and left them there for the night.

In the morning the smell of frying bacon and eggs filled the house. The sun was rizing it was a beautiful morning. Shego was up first and smiled at the two girls they looked so sweet there it was almost a shame to wake them up.

Kim mumbled in her sleep. "Girls, I love you…the three of you."

"Three?" Shego said to herself

"Bonnie, Shego and the baby."

"We love you two Kim." The green woman said. She rubbed the Redhead gently. "Time to wake up."

"No." She moaned in her sleep "I want to stay."

"Kim you're not going anywhere." Shego was worried was Kim having a nightmare?

"Shego this is nothing to worry about." Ron said coming in. "Kim has abandonment issues. Ever since she was little she has been worried that the people close to her will get taken away."

"Kim never said anything about that." Bonnie said Shego or Ron did not see that she was awake.

"Well Kim is mostly over it she has a relapse when someone new is in her life." Ron said "You girls must mean a lot too her it doesn't normally kick in this soon."

Shego smiled she wanted to help the sleeping princess but was not shire how,

"Kim it is time for breakfast." Bonnie said.

The redhead slowly awakened popping her head up she blinked a couple of times and yawed. Eventually the redhead said "waffles?"

"Coming right up" The sidekick replied

"Kim hides how much she loves food. It embarrasses her that she loves him so much and can't cook." Bonnie explained.

"Is that true?" The green woman asked Kim

"Yes." Kim said with a bit of a pout

"Come on girls we go to get this over with before I get the big round belly."

"Do we really need two?" Shego said

"Yes my fatter is kind of old fashioned. I think I will be best if we fill him in sooner then later." Kim said to her girlfriends.

"But right now?" Bonnie wined "I'm not telling my god for noting family until the kid's in high school."

"Umm I know you're family aren't that smart." Kim said "But I think they would notices if you dissipater on them."

"Mom would not care, unless I show up with five kids or more first."

"What?" The green woman asked

"All of my brothers and sister with kids have at least four." Bonnie said "Were very firm believers of big families."

James Possible was just staring at the trio as they explained everything. He always knew that his daughter was a lesbian or bisexual. However, it took him awhile to understand that Kim, Bonnie and Shego were all in love with each other. It was actually easy to understand that Kim somehow was pregnant with a daughter mothered by those two however he couldn't understand one thing.

"Spider is really involved in all this?" He asked "I never thought she really existed."

"None of us did." Kim answered "the thing I don't get is why spider would do something like this."

"It doesn't make any sense to me either." The green woman responded. "All the information we have on her seems to show that she never gets personal. And that's why she's never been captured. She is like the Bigfoot of the criminal world. Rarely seen, might not even exist."

"I hate going up agent a rumor." Kim said.

"OK moving on." James said he could tell that Kim was getting nervous "So what are you're plans?"

Bonnie spoke up "Well even though I hate my family. I got to give him one more chance to accept me for who I am before the three of us do anything to serous."

"I might introduce these two to my family just for the entertainment value." Shego snaked "It's going to be great, I might put it on Pay per view."

Then the two seamed to silently confirm what they were going to say next And then the both said something That made Kim Spit her drink all over her father "We would like to marry you're daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**OK you know the drill, I don't own these characters. Expect for one of them. Also I don't own any Spartans. **

"The two of you?" Mr. and Miss Possible said at once. "You can't do that."

"Kim belongs with Shego." Ann said

"No Kim Belongs with Bonnie." James replayed.

"No way, are you insane? Shego is the one for Kim. Shego is the other half of Kim's Coin. They're both incredibly strong women. After a mission all Kim can ever talk about is Shego. Kim would never be happy with Bonnie." The neurosurgeon stated with confidence.

"I love you, but you've lost your mind. Bonnie and Kim have a history together. They had known each other a lot longer. She is Kim's other half, complementing the mind."

"Ore daughter is a martial artist she wouldn't be happy with someone that can't keep up with her physically. Shego is Kim's only worthy opponent."

"She is also every bit the genius that we are. Are you telling me that these flights are as satisfying as Kim and Bonnie's debates?"

"You need to find something to the debate over fighting can be for the sake of fighting."

"Kim doesn't need to rest and shower after a debate."

"Bonnie was the only person to pick our poor Kimmy. She was a wicked bully."

"Shego is a villain!" James shouted.

"I _was _a villain." Shego said. "I'm truing my life around actually I'm planning on being Mrs. Kim possible at least until Kim is done with college."

"Right I might be in college two but I hope I can find a way for both of us to live our dreams and raise the girl right." Bonnie replied.

"Besides mom dad you two are missing the point. I don't intend to marry either of them."

"WHAT?" all the people there said at the same time.

'"I intend for the three of us to be married." She said 'You are right Bonnie and Shego are perfect for me. But not separately I feel that the three of us should be together." Kim put her arms around the two women she loved.

"Love is supposed to be between two people. Not three, you can't do that."

"She can do anything." Shego and Bonnie said simultaneously. "She loves us, we love her and we love her. "

"It's true I could never just marry one of them." Kim said "So I hope you will support my choice. Also Polygamy is legal"

"James and I know that standing in your way will just be a waste of time. We know what you feel is real and we love you Kimmie Cub. It's just never has been done before." Ann said "Not like this."

"Who better to be the first to do this then Kim Possible?" Bonnie asked.

"You may marry her; I trust that Kim is making the right choice." James said

The three loves kissed passionately. They were distracted and didn't notice that Dr. Director was coming in the room.

"What's the next course of action?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know about the rest of you." The one eyed woman said pulling a gun out of its holster and held it diagonally "but Shego is coming with me!"

"If you're taking Shego…" the redhead started to say

Bonnie finished "… You're taking all three of us."

"I was hoping you would say that." Dr. Director responded "honestly Shego I'm disappointed in you. Tracking you down has never been so easy. You must be getting sloppy in your old age."

"Calling the kettle black, aren't you?" Shego replied with a wicked smile.

The One eyed woman just smiled and she started reaching for the trigger "You have this coming." She was about to fire until Kim positioned herself between the two older women. "Possible get out of the way."

"I'm not moving. I love this woman and if you want to kill her you're going to have to go through me and my unborn child."

"Well I must say congratulations but Shego must pay. I am not wasting the opportunity that's been handed to me on a silver platter. It doesn't have to end this way. Who is the father? "

"Us." Shego and Bonnie said.

"She's right. I'm going quietly" the green woman said, stepping out from behind them. "it's the only way."

"that's very wise of you, but I'm not taking prisoners today." Before anybody could react the one eyed woman squeezed the trigger and fired. Shego fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK you know the drill, I don't own these characters. Expect for one of them. Also I don't own any Spartans. **

"I can't believe it. Shego, she was a strong beautiful, independent woman." Kim said "I've been on love with her since the first time we met. I never saw anybody fight like her."

"She is the one that stopped Kim for making what would have been the biggest mistake of her life." Ann said "She was about to Kill Darken after the Deblbo incident but Shego stopped her."

"I didn't know you for a long but I was already in love with you." Bonnie said "I saw a side of you that nobody not even Kim knew about before that night."

Kim continued "A woman I love, she's dead she's gone…she's giggling?"

The apparently dead body of Shego was indeed having a hard time not laughing. And Kim noticed that Shego wasn't bleeding, and she has a suction cup dart stuck to her four head.

"I'm almost sorry to not be dad." The black haired woman said trying not to burst out laughing "Seemed to be a waste of a perfectly good eulogy."

"When I get through with you it won't be wasted." Kim said she was ticked off "You're trying to give us heart attacks or something?"

"No way, my big sister was screwing with us." Shego responded

"Big sister?" Kim and Bonnie replied confused "what?"

"Yep I'm related to the knucklehead." Betty said bursting into laughter. "She used to be able to put on a descent death scene."

"How are you two related?" Kim asked

"Betty is Dad's daughter with his first wife. Mom adopted her when she married Dad."

"Well Gemini also but he pretty much stopped being part of the family when Dad died." Betty added. The then gave her sister a big hug. "I love my little sister and I hope you two treat her well."

"We intend two" Bonnie said "It's nice to see family getting along."

"It is however you should try to get Hego to admit that Betty is one of us." Shego said lathing.

"You should really ask her to do something easier like turn lead into gold." Betty snaked

"Did you come all this way to stick a dart on Shego's head?" The Possible parents asked at the same time.

"No Shego called and tolled me she's going straight some time yesterday. I wanted to see the lucky women. "

"Well you know Kim Possible." The green woman said "but I guess you don't know Bonnie. You are going to guess that I found two special women."

"That's great little sis." Bonnie said "You found two girls that can stand you?"

"Hay!" All three of them said.

After the two sisters decided to get serious, they started discussing how Shego was going to avoid jail time.

"Well Sis we could release you in Kim and Bonnie's protective custody. I can move mountains for you but you're not getting off scot free." Betty said

"I am going to have to wear an ankle monitor?" Shego asked.

"Yes sorry about that. But I will be the one tracking you hopefully you will get more leeway than most people in this situation."

Kim spoke up "I got an idea. What we have Shego take my place; saving the world well I'm _indisposed_. We can make it look like she's working for GJ."

"That might work." The one eyed woman said.

"Well it would be better then jail." Shego snaked "OK looks like you roped me into working for you sis."

"You will still have to have an ankle monitor." She replied

"Oh come on!" The green woman complained.

"Shego sweaty would you rather be in jail?" Bonnie asked "It's going to be a long time for a new mother to be away from her baby and wives."

"You're right Bonnie." Shego admitted "OK Sis you got me."

"Good and you know were I'm taking you?"

"Global Justice?" Kim asked

"Worse were going to see mom." Betty said with a wickedly playful grin.

"No please; anything but that!" Shego wined "Wait a minute. Wear is she maybe we can make a vacation out of it whale were at it."

"That sounds nice." Bonnie said "Dos you're mom travel a lot?"

"Yes she has been a trailer said she was born." Betty answered "right now she's on one of the family's favorite place in the world, Iceland."

"A trip to ice lend sounds great." Bonnie said

"Yay!" Iceland." Kim said happily

The next afternoon the trio was packed and ready to spend a few days in the Nordic country. They were in one of the jets owned by global justice Betty was at the weal. Shego was staring down at her new unwanted accessory. Kim was trying to think of a way to get her mind off of it.

"Umm so were did you learn to fight?" Kim Asked

"From my Mom, That woman has three great talents, and she passed two of them on to me, the other ends with her. It seams."

"What did you also inherit?" Kim asked

"Cooking." She answered with pride. "Think in a great fighter? You should see me in the kitchen."

Hearing this Bonnie walked up and said "You can't be better then me."

"Oh really?" she responded smugly

"Maybe we should see for ourselves." She said with a smile.

"Marry me." The redhead said which made the other passengers giggle.

They reached there destination It had a lot of old world charm to it. It was a nice good sized place that looked like it was there for at least a few decades, but it was well maintained, pale blue with darker shutters. All around it was a nice place.

"Looks like ore brothers are here also." Betty said.

"NO! They can't see me with this." Shego said pointing at her ankle "I'm never going to hear the end of it."

"Well there going to have other things to bug you about." Kim pointed out "Like being a lesbian."

"Actually that one is off limits." Shego interrupted

"OK then but threes still, polygamy, getting married, knocking me up."

"And letting Betty get the drop on you." Bonnie added

The conversation was interrupted when an older woman came out the door. She looked very similar Shego but there were a few differences. First of all, she was not green the woman also had more muscle tone the biggest difference was she was in a wheelchair a manual one at that. She was wearing a red shirt and black pants.

"HI Mom.' Shego and Betty said at the same time

"Hello girls." The woman said she had a thick Italian accent "Who are these?"

"These are my two girlfriends." Shego said happily.

"Oh is that so?" The mother replyed "I'm Aria Go and you are?"

"Kim"

"Bonnie." They both said.

"Aria I know, I heard that name before." Kim said then she realized "_The _Aria Go the queen of Si fi?" Kim asked

"She is the one and the same." Mother and daughters said at once.

"! Ron is going to blow a gasket when he finds out about this." The redhead said like a lunatic fan girl.

Aria chuckled "You really know how to pick them."

Bonnie responded "Kim dos not do that normally."

"Oh I don't mind, I'm not a Vulcan after all." The mother responded. "Anyway everyone is in the back yard. I know they will love to see you girls."

"I can't wait to see them Mom." Bonnie said

"I can." Shego snared "Oh one thing Betty before we go back there, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" She asked

"Take off that silly thing." Shego said snatching the eye patch from her sister's face. It turned out that there was nothing wrong with the eye at all.

"Oww… the lights burns!" She wined

Outback the other siblings were sort of just hanging out except for one of the Wegos hade long hair now. Miss. Go called their attention and they all dropped what they were doing. They stared at the three lovers. Evenly they all walked up two them.

"Hay little sis, Kim, Betty, new girl." the blue man said. "Who is she?"

"My girlfriend." Hero and thief said together. "Her name is Bonnie."

"Umm Shego, wear is you're leg?" Hego asked.

"Umm … leg? I don't have a leg" She was actually doing a great job hiding it behind he back.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK you know the drill, I don't own these characters. Expect for one of them. Also I don't own any Spartans. **

"Umm way is a Camera crew here?" Kim asked just noticing them. They were a crew of two a cameraman and a boom operator they could have been brother and sister.

"I always put our family get-togethers on pay-per-view." Aria said "if Shego dos not beat me to it."

"Great minds think alike." The Green woman replied.

"And they are going to have more to enjoy then ever. " Betty snickered "Hay bores look at this!" She said pointing at Shego's leg. All of the others noticed the new monitor.

"Ha Shego got busted!" Mego mocked.

"Who's butted I turned myself in." Shego replied annoyed "I'm going straight…"

The blue man interrupted "About time you found a guy. As long as it's not Dr. Darken"

"Not _that_ kind of straight." She huffed "I'm giving up the life of crime. But it is because I found love. Kim Possible she has been right under my nose this whole time."

"I knew that would take a woman to bring you back from evil." Betty said "It was love that sent you down there in the first place."

"Not in front of the Camera." The green woman protested.

"Yes in fount of the camera." Aria and Betty said.

"Our get togetherness are always a comedy." Shego said

"She dos have a point." Mego added

"Are they always like this?" Bonnie asked Kim

"Oh Yes they are." Kim said as she face palmed

"Calm down all of you!" Aria shouted "We don't all get together that often, lets tray to be civil this time."

"NO!" All six of them said at the same time breaking into a wrestling match.

"Well at least you guys care about each other." Bonnie said "In a dysfunctional way."

"Hay come on Kim join the fun." One Wego said.

"I can't, I'm pregnant." The hero happily said.

"Yep I knocked her up." Shego half joked

The bothers looked at each other confused "How?"

"I'm just that good." She said smugly

"So good you got her pregnant with my daughter two?" Bonnie joked.

All the boys looked at Kim like dear in headlights.

After explaining the whole situation, Hego still wasn't getting it "But the baby is in Kim, how could all of you be her mom? Who is her dad?"

"Like we said before the three of us are going to raze her." The three lovers replied

"But the baby is in Kim, how could all of you be her mom? Who is her dad?"

"Were not getting throe." Bonnie groaned. "Should we tray again?"

"Don't get your hopes up." Shego replied "He still doesn't get that he has a big sister."

"I don't have a big sister, Mom did not have Betty."

"Well at least he knows we mean Betty." Aria said. "Look the baby is going to see these three women as parents, no man involved."

"So who is her dad?" The whole family and camera crew face palmed.

"In other news my play troop is doing Little Shop of Horrors." Mego shouted.

"What?" Bonnie asked

"Well we were no getting anywhere with Hego." Mego protested "And Little Shop of Horrors is a great musical I am playing Seymour of course."

They got up and were about to levee, giving up, but Kim stopped them "Maybe this will get true to him." Kim said before planting a passionate kiss on Shego's lips she was surprised at the sudden passion from the redhead she popped her foot off the ground.

"You guys …are … lesbians?" The blue guy said

"Bingo!" Everyone else said at the same time.

"But that's wrong." The blue man said.

"It's not wrong and I intend on marring these two." Shego said holding Bonnie and Kim close.

"But you can't." Hego said "It's bad."

That got Bonnie mad she snapped away from Kim and looked at the strong man with fire in her eyes. She Marched up to him and stared him squire in the eye. "Look here buster! I have thirty seven or so homophobic family members, Mom, Dad, ten older bothers and sisters and nieces and nephews coming out the woodwork. I am marring Shego, but if you think I'm going to sit back and take you're shit you got another thing coming! I am Bonnie Ratwaler future attorney. If you are going from the religious stand point the King James Bible is a crude translation, and passages shouldn't be taken out of context, and the Bible also says that disobedient children should be stoned the bible is not to be flowed blindly, we are not doing anything wrong or immoral. You can take you're morals and shove them up you're …

"Bonnie you misunderstand." The blue man said "I was just worried the trend would go on, the last woman that intended to marry Shego committed suicide."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." The blue eyed girl said to Shego.

"It's OK it was before I knew either one of you a life time ago." Shego said.

The green woman was embraced by her two lovers.

"I'm never going to leave you Shego." Kim said. "I'm going to stick like glue."

"I know you won't Princess."

"I'm so sorry you had to go throe that." Bonnie said

"It's OK Kitten just remember, I will never let either one of you experience anything like that."

"I'd say you picked real winners this time." Miss. Go said "Kim Bonnie, I hope you treat her right and welcome to the family."

"Thanks Miss. Go." The two said.

"Well it seems now that you two are overdue for proper introductions. I don't know way none of them will go by their real names."

"I go by my real name." Betty wined

"That's because Igo sounded stupid." Mego answered

"As I was saying, you Know Betty. The others are Hugo, Mortimer, Samantha is the one you're marring, William and…"

"Wilma." The long-haired twin said. "But you can call us Will."

"Wilma?" Kim replied shocked "You're a girl?"

"Yes, I know it used to seem like we were the same person, but we can't do that anymore." She said.

"That's a lovely name honey, way don't you use it?" Bonnie asked

"Because I'm a solder for hire and a thief, I was not getting any business as Sam Go. But as Shego the only competent member of Team Go I got offers up two my armpits." She said bluntly. "But you're right maybe I should go back to Sam."

The group went inside for some home cooking prepared by a joint effort of Aria and Shego. It was nice inside however it was under decorated. Just a few family photos mostly, Aria was not in her wheelchair in a lot of them. One that caught Kim's eye was an old black-and-white photo of Aria in a martial arts uniform cheering holding up a trophy.

"You like that?" The Italian woman said "that was taken over 20 years ago. I had just won a big martial arts tournament."

"Wow." The redhead said.

"Then I found out I was pregnant with Samantha, some bozos tried to have me disqualified."

"Holy Cow!" Bonnie said. "Kim do you know who Aria is?"

"Yes one of the greatest sci-fi artists of our time and a good Sci-fi writer." Kim answered.

"Well yeah but Kim she's The Wild Cat!" Bonnie said "she was an amazing torment fighter back in the day. Kim how can you not know this?"

"I don't really keep track of professional fighting."

"Really I'm surprised." The pale woman said

"I don't really get way not either. I just never have been interested in it."

After a wonderful meal that broke out into an argument in seven different languages, the three lovers were relaxing by themselves in a natural hot spring on the property.

"Shego, sorry, Sam your family is insane." Kim said

"Most families are." The green woman said

"Well I will take ten Hego's over my family." Bonnie sighted

The conversion was interrupted by the Kimuicature.

"I'm not doing missions Wade." She answered

"It's not a mission; you got an important e mile."

"It had better be."

"It's from Spider." He said grimly


	6. Chapter 6

**OK you know the drill, I don't own these characters. Expect for one of them. Also I don't own any Spartans. **

Spider!" she said OK let me have it."

Hello Kimberly. I am sure you were alarmed when I was suddenly involved in your life. Rest assured that it was something incidental; I'm concerned with plans in a far broader and less trivial scope.

A spider in the darkness

"OK that was strange." Kim said

"I know but I don't think she meant any harm." Wade replied "Personal is not normally her thing."

"That just makes this even more confusing." Sam replied.

"Wade any luck trying to find out more about her?" Kim asked

"Not much just that she got her name when she is called Spider because…"

The green woman interrupted "Everyone knows that the only thing people know for certain about her is that she loves creepy and infamous animals. So with nothing better to call her, she's Spider."

"True but apparently she didn't like the first idea that GJ got she ransacked one of their facilities, when they decided to call her Rat. She e-mailed Betty saying I am not Rat"

Bonny asked "How did they settle on Spider?"

"She sent a link to in the e-mail." Wade replied

"Well threes one more thing, normally I would not bring up rumors like this but…" The genius said worried.

"Wade spill." All three demanded

"People say she has demons." He said. "Normally I wouldn't bring up something like this however; the way the most common demon is described. It's so consistent that it makes me wonder."

"Wonderful so what does it look like?" Kim asked

"I kind of misplaced the drawing, but the thing aperies reptilian in nature however it has the body style of a Greyhound with pterodactyl wings that are large for its size, clawed hands, a scorpion's tail and glowing green eyes."

The message soured the mood of the three lovers so they left Hot Spring to return to the house. Kim and Bonnie were enjoying Iceland they were going to have to come back some time, right now it was to chaotic in the Go residence.

"To bad we can't kick you're brothers out." Kim said

"It would be nice but, it's not fair." Bonnie said '"Shego you must have a hide out here."

"I do but it might not be a good idea Kitten."

"Way not?" The younger ladies asked

"It's built for one person, I don't keep food in stock there and it's probably freezing in there. Really it is not a place for Kim right now or the banshee."

Before the conversation could continue Betty came rushing out of the house.

"Hay Shego ready for your first assignment saving the world?" the woman asked

"Do I have a choice?" She replied "And its Sam now, you know my real name, Sis."

"I know sorry, and I guess I don't have to send you but I'm going to it will give me and Mom a chance to tell embarrassing stories about you behind you're back."

"You wouldn't!" The green woman said.

"Yes I would." Aria answered from the house.

The black haired woman started swearing in Greek.

"March Little Sis you should be able to handle Demontor."

"Oh all right, Pumpkin please be good when I'm gone.

"Come back soon. " Kim said Hugging the green woman

The mission was barley worth her time. Still it was good to knock some heads together. She was on the way back in the GJ jet when she got a call

"Talk to me." She said

"Hello, Sam its Bonnie."

"Hay Duchies what's wrong?"

"Remember Kim's abandonment issues? Well she went into full relapse. We had to take her home she was so freaked out. I think the pregnancy is aggravating it."

"I should head to Middleton then?"

"You got it sparkplug."

"Remind me to kill my sister." The green woman snaked.

"Sam!" she hared both Bonnie and Kim say.

"Oh Sam, can you pick up a, Peanut butter, hot fugue potato chip sundae with pickles?" The pregnant woman said.

"Kim, that's discussing." The former thief said "Oh OK but you're eating it

"I have to feed the little Banshee." Kim said

It was not long before the pale woman got home with the food. They were staying in a small rental place together until they had anything permanent. Both women wanted to be with Kim during the progeny as much as they could it was an all right place but not enough room for the three of them and the baby after she was born.

Kim kissed her and tock the bags. She then scurried off to the table to eat.

"How was the mission?" Bonnie asked the green woman before a kiss. Sam saw that she was wearing cute blue framed glasses.

"Boring." She answered "Not even worth complaining about. What's with the glasses?"

"Oh these, my contacts were bothering me. I know I look stupid."

"No way, it dos not look like a big change but you look great."

"Really? You're not just being nice?"

"No, you look sweet and suffocated at the same time."

The other two ladies sat down on either side of Kim. They watched there girlfriend eating her ice cream. When the hero was done they ended up talking seriously about the future for the four of them.

"Is the wedding before or after we have ore daughter?" Bonnie asked

"I vote for after." The hero said "I want to give you girls a real nice wedding, without the big belly."

"Well expect mom to pitch in." Sam said

"We can probably count Ron in" Kim replied "He would love to help."

The older woman asked "Girls what about paying for college? I don't want to wait around that long to marry you two."

"I practically have a full scholarship." The hero said "I'm mostly taking criminal justice courses and a little bit of criminal psychology, planning on getting my license as a private investigator."

"Wow Kim that sounds wonderful, I'm really impressed Princess." The older woman responded "are you sure you can handle it."

"I can do anything."

"All right then what about you Kitten?"

"My family is more then willing to fork over the funds for college we are actually very well off. I'm a future attorney I know that sounds heard but I'm already ahead of the game to becoming one."

"Yes she was taking courses in high school. I was amassed when I found out how smart she really is."

"Kim you're embarrassing me." Bonnie said "it's really no big deal."

"Hay KP feeling better?" Ron said as he came in the door unannounced.

"I am now, thanks." The hero responded. "Ron what are you doing here?"

"Well I hared you had an episode so I thought I'd check in on you. Sorry I could not get here earlier." Ron said.

"It's OK Ron, Bonnie was there for me. However I'm still a little shaken up." The hero said

"Maybe some nostalgia will help." The blond said

"Buano Naco?" Kim asked

"Ya come on you, me, Monique Rufus, and Nacos, just like old times." Ron said

"You have a few extras now." Bonnie said "Sam, me, and you're other girlfriend Yori."

"Who's Sam?" Ron asked

"Ya, who's Sam?" The Mole rat said.

"Me."

"Cool well anyway. Trust me it will be just like old times, no matter how many people we have in our group." The boy said excited

It was not long before they were at Ron's favorite place. Kim had to admit Ron was absolutely right. Within five minutes. It seemed like they were always a group of six people, and one Mole rat. It was nice to see Ron was happy having two girlfriends, just like she was.

"Did you ever think it would happen this way?" Monique asked

Ron answered "You mean you and me? Or do you mean both I and Kim both becoming polygamists? No I never thought either one would happen but life is crazy that way."

"You have got to admit, that is pretty unusual." The ninja responded "Kim- Chan's taste in women even more so."

Bonnie and Sam just laughed at the Asian girl's comment figuring it was a joke. But now Bonnie was interested in how Kim would respond to Monique's question.

"Kim did you ever think about use winding up like this?" Bonnie asked.

"Not from a serious standpoint, but when I was really into romance manga I sometimes pictured myself as the main character of one of those herm stories, you known for fun."

"What? I don't watch those shows much." Sam said "but I'm pretty sure that's a better position for the buffoon. The guy is always a loser who doesn't deserve one girlfriend, let alone five."

"Hay it's my fantasy." The hero said, feeling like she misspoke.

"Oh is that so?" Bonnie said so "I guess you're happy that we ended up this way?"

"Bonnie this was you're idea." Sam teased

"It was her idea to get married."

"Good point. We will be shire to get her for that."

"You are not concerned about doing this is public?" The ninja asked

"Relax Yori, America is not as stuck up as Japan."

"So it's all right?" she asked but kissed Ron before she got an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK you know the drill, I don't own these characters. Expect for one of them. Also I don't own any Spartans. **

"This is what we feared the pale face is a demon." Kim Shego and Bonnie could not believe that was seriously said by Bonnie's mother.

The family was starting to get into a frenzy they weren't acting like people more like animals. Pack mentally was in full force and Ms. Rottweiler was the Alpha. They branded Kim Shego and Bonnie as the enemy and were beginning to riot. Kim could not understand how this was Bonnie's family.

The three were on the run trying to escape the mob.

"Well this is exactly what I expected." Bonnie said "Hoped for something better however."

"Gloat latter save Kim now." Shego said

Kim was still not showing and her escape was not hindered much however the nine siblings and mother were coordinated they can't fight back when they catch the three girls but, the girls had a hard time getting away from them.

"Bonnie come back, stand not with these sinning demons." one brother said.

"Stand with you? Kim and Sam are my family! My life with you people has been content torment and neglect. These two love me and so do their families. My side is with them."

"They head you down a dark path." there mother said "thou shalt come back to they ken. Thou shalt smite the feelings most unnatural."

"Please mother you are so wrapped up in that book you don't even see the world around you. I stay with them."

"Then you are not welcome in this clan." the mother said. "Attack the demons!"

Bonnie's family were by no means able to take on Kim and Shego normally however trying to defend Bonnie and Kim's belly as well as each other was proving to be two difficult.

"We need help." Kim said

"No time to call for it." Sam responded.

As if on cue a rope ladder dropped down to save them whoever sent it had to be better then this so the three of them grabbed hold and heeled on. The ladder started to rise up and out of reach of the Rottweileres.

"How are you related to those right wing old testament nuts?" Sam asked.

"I got the lucky DNA."

They were pulled into a global justice ship with Betty looking worried eye patch and all.

"Sis what happened?"

"Bonnie has the crazy family that's what happened?"

Betty was in complete shock that any family can be bigger nuts then them.

"Oh believe it there bonkers." Kim said. "How did you know we needed help?"

"Think that anklet just tells me were you are, it said you were losing a fight." Betty said "What's the story?"

"Tell you latter." The trio said at once and Kim added "After lunch."

"I know a diner that is close my you like." Betty offered.

"That sounds great big sister," Sam replied with a smile.

The four women went to a nice family run place. They sat down and discussed the fiasco of a family reunion over some home cooking.

"Your family is frightening when they get going." Kim said "they seem so half baked any other time but when they organize and attack they are a pack of dogs trained by the military."

"Not far off, for some reason my parents always valued military strategy saying that it could be applied to everything in life. I have the art of war memorized before high school."

Betty lifted her eyepatch and the sisters looked at her back at each other and then at her again in complete disbelief. The Rottweiler family was just getting stranger and stranger. "I still don't think I have those memorized." Betty eventually said

After a few minutes of surprised silence Kim tried to break the tension. "Betty, how come you wear that thing?"

"It helps me command respect from my subordinates." She answered "also the eye doesn't undulate right ever since I was a kid. So I keep it in the dark." Bonnie took note of that.

"No matter how knowledgeable my family is in strategic thinking more serious threats might happen." She pointed out "we should prepare for it."

"Well I got my battle suit, and the newest version of the super speed shoes. They don't go into hyperspeed anymore." Kim answered "Also I got Sam Ron and Yori as backup."

"As well as GJ." The greed woman said. "But speaking of battle suit maybe I should have one."

Kim nodded "One for Bonnie two. She will need it most."

"Can mine be red?" Bonnie asked

"Of course."


End file.
